crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Cortex Power
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the blue gem elsewhere. |relictimes = : 1:05.00 : 0:43.98 : 0:39.70 |developertime = 0:33.29 (Kevin E.) |bonus = None (Tawna in NTSC-J) |enemies = Robots, Spiked Saucers, Slim |prev = Heavy Machinery |next = Generator Room }}You must enter Cortex's power plant and defeat the CEO: Pinstripe! - Level description Cortex Power (コルテックスの はつでんしょ lit. Cortex's Power Plant in Japanese) is the nineteenth level (including boss fights) in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game and is the second level on Cortex Island. This is Cortex's power plant, run by Pinstripe Potoroo and his minions. It is filled of toxic waste and dangerous machines. Including the blue gem path, this level has three routes to the end, all of which must be traversed to obtain the gem. Falling into the toxic waste in this level will cause an instant death. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate (only when a Crash crate has previously been broken) *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Robot Turtles: 6 *Red Electric Poles: 21 *Blue Electric Poles: 5 *Spiked Saucers: 13 *Slim: 2 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 3 (1 hidden) *TNT Crates: 6 (4 hidden) *Other Crates: 32 (9 hidden) *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: None. (NTSC-US) 13 (NTSC-J) *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 41' Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 18 Cortex Power-0 Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 20 Cortex Power Cortex Power - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 18)|The 19th Level. Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 23 - Cortex Power 1 5 - Green Goo Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 26 - Cortex Power (2) - Oh C'mon!| Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 27 - Cortex Power (3) - Wonkitated Failure Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 28 - Cortex Power (4) - The Game's Giving up Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 29 - Cortex Power (5) - Heck Yes! Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Cortex Power 100% Gems Walkthrough -HD 1080P- N. Sane Trilogy Cortex Power - Platinum Relic-1 Gallery cortexpower2.png cortexpower3.png cp1.png cp2.png cp3.png cp4.png cp5.png cp6.png cp7.png cp8.png cp9.png cp10.png cp11.png cp13.png cp14.png cp15.png cp16.png Cortex Power Remastered.png|Remastered level. Cortex Power.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *What's on, in this sight of view? You can easily see the width of the ditches of chemical solution. Spiked robots are floating in places even higher than you. You can pass under them. *If you can't find the switch and press it, the final box bridge won't be completed. If you get hit on the way, return and press the switch. It's twice as fun. **Note that in the Japanese version, even if you die after hitting a checkpoint, you can still possibly get the gem if you backtrack, without having to exit the level and enter again. Trivia *The power plant is in visibly neglected condition in both versions of the level. The R in "Cortex Power" has come loose and hangs by its tip, the metal structure has become warped and rusted, while the greenery around it has harshly rotted. *The N. Sane Trilogy version of this level has an extra crate next to the life crate found on the path with many electric shockers on the floor. **''The N. Sane Trilogy'''s box count is therefore 42, whereas it was 41 in the original. *This level contains a slim, one of Pinstripe's minions. *In the prototype, the level is played with the camera behind Crash (like most levels) instead of top to bottom like in the final version. **The first Aku Aku hint in the Japanese version explains this change (see above). *In the prototype, there was a door at the beginning of the level that was removed in the final version. *In the prototype, the second door shows the image of Pinstripe claiming to be the CEO of Cortex Power instead of the giant "N" that's shown in the final version. *In the prototype, Cortex Power is the first level of the third island instead of Heavy Machinery. This makes more sense since Crash enters Cortex's fortress from outside. The levels were swapped due to the difficulty spike. *In the prototype, there is no blue gem therefore the path that requires the blue gem is just a normal path that Crash can traverse without any special requirements. es:Cortex Power fr:Cortex Power pt-br:Cortex Power ru:Cortex Power Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Power Plant Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Toxic Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths